Little Gift
by Rya-chan X Shii-chan
Summary: -8018- "Bagaimana kalau untuk kadomu di tahun depan...Kita mencoba menjatuhkan hati masing-masing? hmm…" Dan dapat dipastikan semburat semu kembali terpancar dari wajah sang prefek tersebut.Oneshot!


**Little Gift**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ©Amano Akira**

**Pair: YamaHiba/8018**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, boring sangat TYPO, OOC, super special, yaoi gagal ect**

A/N: Ya, saya tau ultah Hibari kemarin, tapi saya baru bisa sekarang upload fic ini, maaf ya Hiba-chin…Jangan marahin saya author gagal ini T_T, anyway enjoy~~~

* * *

><p>Wilayah itu adalah wilayah kekuasaan favoritnya, tempat dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktu tidur siangnya. Yah, tempat itu memang sangat cocok untuk dijadikan target untuk beristirahat. Selain cukup sepi tempat itu juga selalu dilalui dengan hembusan angin sejuk yang bisa mengantarkan kantuk juga menjadi target yang cocok untuk menghabiskan bekal makanan selama waktu istirahat berlangsung. Ya setidaknya itulah pendapat Yamamoto Takeshi.<p>

Waktu bersekolah sudah melewati batasnya,namun pemuda bermata kecoklatan itu bukannya bergegas menuju kediaman sushinya melainkan melangkahkan kakinya menuju puncak teratas Namimori Gakuen. Atap. Senyuman kecil terparas di wajahnya begitu melihat sekeliling atap tersebut kosong tanpa penghuni. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pojokan tersebut, diletakannya tas yang sedari bergantung di pundaknya di lantai begitu juga dengan sebuah kotak bekal bewarna kebiruan yang ia bawa diletakkan di sebelah tasnya. Lalu ia pun merebahkan diri. Menatap angkasa nan kebiruan

"Hari ini ya…?" gumamnya. 'Apa ia akan datang?'

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Herbivore?"

Kemunculan seseorang yang tiba-tiba itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya ketakutan, justru sebaliknya. Senyumnya pun semakin merekah. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara itu. Menyapa seorang yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel "Herbivore"

"Yo! Hibari." Balas pemuda penggemar Baseball itu seraya melambaikan tangan lalu kembali berbaring. Melihat kelakuan kohainya itu Sang prefek pun segera berjalan, mendekati sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Minggir."

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang…Minggir!"

Dan dalam seketika Yamamoto pun terhempas, terguling ke sisi lain dari pojok semula,mengerang kecil mengusap pelan bagian yang terkena pukul tadi. Bagian saluran pencernaan, perut. "Aww, yang tadi itu sakit sekali loh. "lalu disusul dengan tawa kecilnya.

Tidak memberi respon pada rintihan Yamamoto, Hibari pun memposisikan dirinya di pojok yang di tempati Yamamoto sebelumnya, berbaring menatap lurus pemandangan yang dilihat Yamamoto sebelumnya.

Sang kohai itu pun menatap Hibari sejenak, diperhatikannya dengan seksama ekspresi wajah sang empunya tonfa itu. Dari rambut ravennya yang hitam pekat, mata elang berwarna biru metallic, hidung kecil dengan bibir mungil yang nampak sempurna dengan bentuk wajahnya. Ditambah dengan warna putih pucat kulit wajahnya yang tertumpu dengan sinar matahari menambah kesempurnaan pada sosoknya. Dalam diam Yamamoto pun merebahkan tubuhnya tepat disamping sang prefek.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur di situ? Yamamoto Takeshi." Ucap Hibari dengan nada seakan menyuruhnya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Tidak ada." Balas Yamamoto singkat. Diluar dugaan setelah jawaban tersebut ia lontarkan, tidak ada respon apapun dari Sang raven. Entah itu perintah ataupun hunjaman tonfa. Hanya diam, dan masih terus menatap langit.

-o-

Beberapa saat keduanya berdiam dalam sunyi, Yamamoto pun memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa kau…sendirian saja hari ini?" Tanya Yamamoto seraya menggaruk tulang ini Hibari membalasnya dengan tatapan pertanyaan-macam-apa-itu. Ya, Yamamoto tahu ia baru saja menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas arti maksud dan tujuannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Herbivore?"

"Ah, tidak…Lupakan saja." Balas Yamamoto cepat.

Lagi-lagi suasana kembali sunyi, Sang Rain Guardian itu pun mencoba untuk berpikir sebuah topik pembicaraan yang bisa membuat Hibari tertarik, namun nihil. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan jenis pembicaraan apapun. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menikmati kesunyian tersebut.

Disadarinya langit mulai gelap, bukan…Ini bukan bertanda waktu sudah malam, lebih tepatnya langit mulai mendung. Pertanda hujan akan segera turun. Dan nampaknya tidak hanya Sang Rain guardian saja yang menyadari hal itu. Di dapatinya sosok Hibari yang bangun dan duduk dari posisi berbaring seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya.

'Apa tadi ia sempat terlelap ya?' pikir Yamamoto, tanpa sengaja lengan kanannya pun menyentuh kotak bekal yang berada di sampingnya itu teringat dengan tujuannya kemari ia pun mengambil kotak bekal itu.

"Hibari…" tegurnya pelan.

"Hng…?" balasnya singkat seraya mencoba untuk merenggangkan otot lehernya masih memicingkan matanya.

"Ini…" disodorkan kotak bekal itu kepada sang prefek, memberikan dampak naiknya satu alis sang Hibari Kyouya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya, tanpa menyentuh kotak bekal itu dari genggaman tangan Yamamoto.

"Hadiah…buatmu." Ucapnya lalu menatap biru metallic itu dengan senyum, "Selamat ulang tahun…Hibari."

Mungkin ekspresi itu tidak nampak di wajahnya, namun jelas ia cukup terkejut saat kohainya tersebut memberikannya selamat. Entah mengapa ia harus merasa terkejut dengan hal yang menurutnya sederhana dan tidak berguna itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia pun menerima ucapan yang sama dari beberapa murid lain, dari anggota komite, bahkan dari para keluarga Vongola lainnya. Tapi entah mengapa begitu kohai-nya satu ini yang mengucapkan ucapan sederhana itu, segalanya terasa berbeda.

Tanpa memberikan respon apapun ia pun mengambil kotak bekal itu, ditatapnya lekat-lekat,membuat sang Baseball freak tersenyum kecil melihat sosok Hibari yang menatap kotak bentonya itu. Mungkin ia memang nampak stoik namun justru itulah yang membuatnya nampak…Bagaimana caranya menepatkan kata ini…Hmm, manis? Ya mungkin itu ucapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosoknya.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri loh, dimakan ya!" Kali ini ia beralih pandang dari kotak bento itu menatap sang putra pemilik Takesushi itu tatapan apa-yang-membuatmu-berpikir-aku-harus-memakan- ini. "Aku jamin rasa dan kualitasnya kok." Tambahnya.

Sang prefek menghela meletakan kotak bento itu disampingnya lalu berdiri dan menatap Yamamoto yang masih duduk diam di tempatnya.

"Berdiri." Ucapnya memberikan perintah.

Yamamoto yang tidak mengerti mengapa memutuskan untuk tidak begitu banyak berpikir dan menuruti perintah sang prefek tersebut, namun belum sedetik ia mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan tegap tubuhnya, sebuah hunjaman yang tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya. Membuat Yamamoto reflek menangkis serangan tersebut dengan siku tangannya. Sebuah…Tonfa.

"H-Hibari?" Yamamoto yang merasa heran dengan serangan tiba-tiba hanya bisa tertegun sejenak.

"Sebaiknya kau siapkan senjatamu sekarang, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari pun kembali mundur dari posisi semula, bersiap di tempat semula.

"Kau tahu? Daripada bento itu, kurasa aku lebih memilihmu sebagai hadiah." Ucapnya dingin, masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Dan otomatis perkataan tersebut membuat Yamamoto sedikit terhenyak. Berbagai macam pengertian pun mengalir di balik otak Yamamoto atas dasar perkataan ketua disiplin komitte tersebut. Hingga ia mendengar Hibari melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku lebih memilihmu sebagai lawan yang harus ditaklukan sebagai hadiah." Jelas saja setelah mendengar lanjutan itu Yamamoto jadi sedikit kecewa.

"Jadi, lawan aku dengan serius…Yamamoto Takeshi."Hibari pun memajukan langkahnya kembali seraya mengancungkan tonfanya di belakang. Siap untuk menghempaskannya di udara. Sigap Yamamoto pun mengeluarkan Shigure kintoki yang semula berada di tasnya. Melepas sarung pedangnya dan kembali menangkis serangan tersebut. Sedikit terkejut dengan Yamamoto yang berhasil menghalau serangan pertamanya seringaian licik pun tergambar di wajahnya dan kali ini ia pun mempercepat waktu serangannya mencari titik vital kelemahan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Tanpa keduanya sadari langit pun semakin mendung.

-o-

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi yang jelas ia ingat bahwa selama menahan serangan Hibari ia merasa keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah sejenak dan setelah ia sadari disinilah posisinya sekarang. Wangi vanilla dari tubuhnya yang tercium samar, mata biru metallic miliknya yang menatap mata kecoklatannya lekat dan… Bibir mungil nan tipis miliknya yang melekat dengan bibirnya. Tiada gerakan tiada ucapan hanya sunyi.

Dan hujan pun turun dengan derasnya.

"Kyo-san…Apa kau ada disana?" sebuah suara yang menyadari lamunan keduanya, tersentak membuat keduanya segera melepaskan diri dari ikatan tersebut. Terdiam dengan nafas terengah, bukan…Tiada nominasi dalam ikatan bibir tersebut. Hanya saja tanpa keduanya sadari mereka telah menahan nafas masing-masing di detik-detik tersebut.

Ketukan pintu pun kembali terdengar ,"Kyo-san?" Tidak salah lagi itu adalah Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Tunggu disana." Perintah Hibari seraya berdiri dari tempat mencoba untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan kohainya itu. Mungkin ia tidak menyadari namun Yamamoto sendiri bisa melihat semburat semu yang menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat ekspresi wajah itu ia pun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum.

"Yamamoto Takeshi…" tegur sang prefek dan sang Ace baseball itu terhenyak kembali.

"Tantangan tadi…" lanjutnya, "Kuanggap itu sebagai hutangmu yang harus kau bayar tahun depan."

Mendengarnya ucapan itu Yamamoto hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, sedikti bingung dengan maksud ucapan sang prefek.

"Untuk hadiah ku di tahun depan, aku ingin kau harus bisa menjadi lawan yang lebih menarik untuk di jatuhkan." Ucap Hibari seraya mengambil kotak bento yang menjadi hadiahnya, "Lalu bento ini…kuanggap sebagai cicilanmu herbivore." Dan mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Sang Yamamoto Takeshi yang mendengar ucapan sang prefek tersebut pun membalas perkataan itu sendan senyuman menyeringai, berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemilik Hibird lalu menahan langkah kepergian sang senpainya itu.

"Hei…" Sedikit terkejut sang prefek begitumendapati dua lengan besar melingkari pundak kecilnya. Ditambah ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas milik sang Yamamoto yang berhembus di daun telinganya. Namun yang membuatnya paling kaget adalah…

"Bagaimana kalau untuk kadomu di tahun depan...Kita mencoba menjatuhkan hati masing-masing? hmm…" Dengan sorot nada yang jelas bisa dipastikan membuat wajah Hibari kembali bersemu.

-END-


End file.
